Mr Spring and Miss Summer
by wie179
Summary: Jatuh cinta sama sekali bukan hal yang terlarang, tapi bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada?


**Disclaimer: **_  
_

**Axis Power Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fanfic aneh ini punya saya loh**

**Warning: **

**Membaca fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin**

* * *

__**PROLOG**

**_Mr. Spring_**,

Dia orang yang luar biasa lembut dan pendiam—seperti bunga ceri di musim semi, namun dia juga orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah di temui oleh Mary-Ann Jones.

_**Miss Summer**_,

Dia orang yang sangat ceria—tampak seperti bunga matahari di musim panas di mata Kiku Honda, namun seperti halnya bunga itu sendiri, terkadang dia terlihat begitu kesepian.

Musim gugur, bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi Alfred Jones, tetapi takdir menuntunnya untuk bertemu dengan salah seorang anggota keluarga Jones yang selama ini selalu di rahasiakan baik oleh Alfred, Matthew mau pun Arthur Kirkland.

—_Aku tidak meminta banyak hal. Hanya satu hal saja. Cium aku, oke?_

**ooOOOoo**

Ada yang aneh, pikir Kiku Honda memandang bangunan di hadapannya. Tapi apa yang aneh?

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Satu menit…

Kemudian menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Dua menit… tiga menit…

Ke kanan. Lima menit… sepuluh menit…

Ia masih saja tidak mengerti. Ia menoleh, memandang Alfred Jones, temannya—jika boleh di katakan seperti itu—yang saat ini tengah mengunyah hamburgernya yang kedua puluh sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di sini. Ya… lima belas menit yang lalu…

"Umm… _ano,_ apakah aku boleh bertanya?" ucap Kiku lirih.

"Ya? Ya? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada **HERO **yang satu ini?" Alfred terus mengunyah, kemudian menyeruput cola keras-keras. "Katakan saja. Jangan malu-malu,"

"Apakah di depan kita ini adalah patung liberty?" Kiku bertanya sopan.

Alfred masih mengunyah, tetapi kecepatannya semakin pelan, pelan, kemudian berhenti dengan suara menelan yang keras. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Umm," Kiku sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkannya lagi. "Apakah ini—"

"**NO, NO, NO!** Ini bukan Patung Liberty. Ini adalah _empire state building, _gedung pencakar langit yang super keren itu, yang biasanya masuk film bersama para **HERO **lainnya. _Patung Liberty_ itu adalah patung seorang wanita yang membawa obor dan buku. Ahh… bagaimana sih kau ini," cerocos Alfred dengan suara merendahkan. "Ternyata bahkan Kiku pun tidak bisa membedakan empire state building dengan patung liberty… payah… payah sekali. Untung ada seorang **HERO **di sini untuk membantumu! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,"

Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suaranya yang sumbang. Kiku memandangnya dengan mata di sipitkan. Orang ini, pikirnya. Tentu saja SEORANG Kiku Honda tahu beda antara empire building dan patung liberty karena mereka memang memiliki perbedaan yang luar biasa besar. Orang buta pun tahu tentang hal itu.

"…lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari sedangkan tadi kau bilang akan membawaku melihat patung liberty…" bisik Kiku lemah hampir tidak terdengar.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin memperlihatkan empire building padamu terlebih dahulu," balas Alfred lantang. "Kau tahu 'kan, biasanya seorang **HERO **itu selalu blablablablabla,"

Pria itu terus mengoceh tanpa menghiraukan Kiku yang memasang raut datar tidak tahu mau berkomentar apa. Angin musim gugur berhembus meniupkan anak rambut Kiku. Pria itu memeluk buku 'Traveling in AMERICA with ALFRED F. JONES The **HERO of HEROES' **erat-erat. Matanya sayu menatap kea rah langit biru dengan mulut setengah terbuka sementara Alfred mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa membahana.

"…lalu kenapa membawaku kemari!?"

**ooOOOoo**

Mary-Ann, gadis berambut ikal sebahu yang saat ini resah mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Kakinya berjalan ke sana kemari, menghentak, berjinjit bahkan berjingkrak. Gadis itu memberengut. Mata hijaunya kembali melirik kea rah jam, kemudian ia melengos. Demi triple-cheese-burger-plus-dua-keping-hashbrown-dan-coca-cola-pake-es-batu, ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan Alfred belum pulang sejak tadi pagi.

Baiklah, Mary-Ann memang bukan istri Alfred, bukan juga anaknya atau ibunya? Tentu saja bukan walau pun sebenarnya dia juga tidak menolak kalau di tawari jadi pendamping cowok seksi berkacamata itu. Tapi Mary-Ann adalah satu di antara—well, hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang khawatir jika Alfred belum juga pulang. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak khawatir pada keselamatan pria itu. Jika tiba-tiba dia di tembak dari belakang pun juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan Mary-Ann lapar sementara semua makanan di rumah ini hanya ada hamburger. Beberapa jenis makanan lain di simpan di dalam lemari dan Alfred-lah si pemegang kuncinya.

Gadis itu melengos, kemudian menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat. Lihat saja nanti kalau kau pulang, Alfred, gerutu Mary-Ann dalam hati.

"Andai saja ada Matthew di sini…" desahnya. "Sayang dia tidak ada di sini,"

"….Ann…."

"Paling tidak aku bisa memintanya untuk memasak pancake,"

"…ry… Ann…"

"Di tambah mentega lumer di atas tumpukan pancake panas lalu di siram sirup maple yang kental dan keemasan,"

"….Ma…..ry…."

"Pasti luar biasa lezat sekali,"

"…Ann…."

Ia pun mendesah panjang, memegang kepalanya sendiri. "Ah, aku pasti sudah benar-benar lapar karena daritadi aku seperti sedang mendengar suara Matthew,"

"…Aku… di… bawahmu…."

"Eh?" Mary-Ann mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ehhh!?"

Gadis itu meloncat kecil ke samping dan mendapati Matthew Williams tersungkur di atas lantai dengan banyak sekali bekas injakan di atasnya. Pria itu tertawa lemah dengan suara memelas. "Ah… syukurlah,"

"Maaf, maaf kan aku, Matt," Mary-Ann berjongkok, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau berada di situ. Seharusnya kau bilang lebih awal,"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah biasa," sahut Matthew lirih sementara Mary-Ann membantunya berdiri.

"Hoi, hoi, kalian berisik sekali daritadi,"

Baik Mary-Ann mau pun Matthew menoleh, menemukan Arthur Kirkland berdiri di ambang pintu lengkap dengan celemek bergambar bendera Inggris. Mary-Ann menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Arthur mengernyit, terlihat sedikit tersinggung. "Kau tanya kenapa?—terus gue mesti bilang WAOW gitu!? Miapah? Miciyus? Mi Ayam Pak Salim sebelah enak loh (abaikan _beberapa kalimat sebelum ini, author lagi laper_)—tentu saja karena aku khawatir padamu,"

Oke, wanita mana yang hatinya tidak terenyuh mendengar ucapan Arthur barusan?

Kata 'khawatir' terdengar begitu menyenangkan ketika di ucapkan oleh seseorang untuk kita, apalagi jika orang itu adalah seorang cowok cakep. Itu akan menjadi nilai _plus _tersendiri. Jika kata 'khawatir' itu berarti mencemaskan 'keadaan' atau 'keselamatan' jiwamu, mungkin, bahkan seorang Mary-Ann pun—atau author—akan merasa senang. Tetapi Mary-Ann tahu, apa yang di maksud dengan 'khawatir' pada dirinya oleh Arthur barusan. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Masih di sini dan sayang sekali masih hidup," tukas Mary-Ann ketus sambil berkacak pinggang. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau pulang saja ke rumahmu di seberang lautan dan jangan kembali lagi,"

"Oi, oi, oi, kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Aku bahkan sudah memasak untukmu. Aku yakin kau pasti sedang lapar sekali, bukan?"

Mary-Ann memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak lapar,"

_Grrrukrururukrukrukrukruk._

Kemudian hening.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Arthur acuh.

Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi, memasang raut tegar. "Ya, aku-tidak-lapar,"

_Grrkurukkrkukrurkurkurkukr…_

Mary-Ann berdecak kesal, lalu berbalik memunggungi Arthur sambil menggigit saputangannya.

"Perut sialan, perut sialan. Paling tidak jangan membuatku malu di depan orang ini!"

Terdengar bunyi mobil tua Alfred memasuki halaman. Mereka berdua—bertiga sama Matthew—pun mengintip melalui satu-satunya jendela berukuran cukup besar di dalam ruangan tersebut. Terlihat sosok Alfred keluar dari mobil sambil menyenandungkan lagu "Oppa **Hero** Style". Wajah Mary-Ann berubah cerah. Alfred pulang. Dan dia tidak sendiri. Seorang pria berambut hitam menyusul keluar dari dalam mobil. Seseorang yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Tch, si bodoh itu," umpat Arthur. "Kupikir dia sudah mengantarkan Honda ke pelabuhan. Apa boleh buat, makan malammu harus menunggu,"

Mary-Ann mendongak. Bibirnya sudah terbuka, hendak memprotes. "Tapi—"

"Tetap di sini dan jangan buat keributan. Jangan sampai siapa pun bahkan Honda tahu kalau kau ada,"

Pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan bunyi berdebam pelan. Lalu terdengar suara kunci di putar. Dada Mary-Ann selalu terasa sesak setiap kali melihat bayangan yang hilang di balik pintu besar itu, meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam ruangan yang gelap dan senyap ini. Gadis itu menelan ludah pahit. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, menyebabkannya sulit untuk bernafas dan nyeri luar biasa di ulu hatinya. Ia mencengkram bagian depan bajunya kuat-kuat…

_Grrrkrukrukrukukukrukurkruku rrkuk_…

**ooOOOoo**

"Ah, Arthur, Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Alfred tampak terkejut melihat Arthur berada di rumahnya, memakai celemek dan menggunakan dapur pribadinya yang biasanya hanya di pakai untuk memasak burger.

Arthur tertawa kikuk. "A-aku sedang melihat apakah gudangmu masih terkunci atau tidak. Se-sekalian menumpang masak scone,"

"Ooh, begitu," sahut Alfred tidak tertarik, kemudian ia beralih pada Kiku. "Kau masih ingat di mana letak kamarmu, bukan?"

"Ah, iya tentu saja," balas Kiku sopan. "Apa aku boleh kembali ke kamar sekarang?"

Kiku berjalan lambat-lambat menaiki tangga setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Arthur dan Alfred. Ia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk saat ini bahkan untuk peduli pada satu kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh Arthur Kirkland—jangan sampai Honda tahu tentangnya atau semua negara yang lain juga akan tahu.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk Kiku berganti pakaian dengan kimono tidur dan sekarang dia sedang berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya di atas ranjang empuk milik Alfred. Sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar terlelap karena mendadak ruangan di sekitarnya sudah berganti dengan taman bunga. Apakah dia sudah mulai bermimpi? Entahlah… mungkin…

Saat ini ia sedang bermimpi indah tentang Sa*** Mo**, pasukan lima cewek cantik dengan seragam pelaut yang tengah bertarung dengan seekor monster jahat yang sedang membongkar isi tas Kiku dan memakan keripik kentang yang sudah ia beli untuk oleh-oleh buat atasannya di jepang sana. Kiku harus menghentikan monster itu atau ia tidak akan bisa memberikan oleh-olehnya. Tapi monster itu sudah menghabiskan lima bungkus… Kiku harus menghentikannya sebelum ia membuka bungkus yang keenam…

"Hentikan!" Kiku tersentak bangun dengan mata melebar memandang sosok seorang gadis yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kiku sampai-sampai bungkus keripik kentang di tangannya terjatuh dan isinya tumpah mengotori lantai.

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Kiku menatap gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Eh? Eeh? Eeehh!?

"EEEEHH!?"

**…bersambung... loh.**

* * *

Note:

Aneh ya? Gaje ya? tau kok... tau... *sodok-sodok tanah di pojokan*

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Senior, Suhu, Sensei, Guru, semuanya deh, salam kenal, mohon bantuannya dan selamat hari selasa bagi yang merayakan.*bungkuk2*

Sedikit bocoran untuk episode berikutnya, Mary-Ann Jones ini bukan America versi cewek loh kalo ada yang menebak seperti itu (atau cuma aku aja yang nebak kayak gitu?)

Begitulah sekiranya pidato ini di buat seringkas-ringkasnya.** RnR**, _puhliss_?


End file.
